Jean Regendorf
|image = The True Alpha The Maverick The Loyalist |birthdate = December 12th, ???? BC |age = Ageless (Appears in Twenties) |gender = Male |affiliation = Katsumi Scarlet (Mainly) Thirteen Dracula (Loosely) Fushi Coven (Loosely) |previous affiliation =Wolf Rain |occupation = Rogue Presas |previous occupation = Enforcer Mediator Diplomat |partner = |marital status = Single |status = Active |caption = |kanji = ジャンレーゲンドルフ |romanji = Jan Rēgendorufu |race = Presas |height = 6'1 (186cm) |weight = 154 lbs (70kg) |eyes = Yellow |hair = Silver Gray (Blue Tint) White |blood type = A- |team = The Bloodhounds |previous team = |previous partner = |base of operations = |education = Milennia of Education |sin =Wrath (Formerly Pride) |release =Wrath of the Silver Wolf}} (ジャンレーゲンドルフ, Jan Rēgendorufu), alternatively referred to as Ronin (ろにん) and the Hound of Baskervilles, was an incredibly powerful and enigmatic member of the Presas Race, who formerly served as one of Katsumi Scarlet's specially raised Bloodhounds. Famously known as one of the first Presas ever created, Jean diligently served the Queen and the Fushi Coven with utmost care and loyalty for countless milennia, acting as a staunch Enforcer as well as an Official Mediator of Reikon Kyuuban and Presas relations. During the outbreak of the Holy War and Blood War respectively, Jean acted as one of the Presas' many Leaders, and regularly led his Bloodhounds against the Quincy and Fallen threats with utmost efficiency and brutality. Many Reikon Kyuuban and Presas alike claimed that possessed overwhelming power beyond a normal Moon Child and with it, could had easily usurped the throne of the Alpha among the Presas, but for unknown reasons decided against it. When tensions between Reikon Kyuuban and Presas became increasingly apparent, specifically right after a confrontation with the Shinigami, Jean and the Bloodhounds attempted to circumvent the worst possible scenario with the surviving members of the Thirteen Dracula but to no avail. Before any amount of resolution could be attained, the Judge fought the Beta and Gamma in a public spectacle, and shortly after, Jean's fear came into fruition with the start of the Presas Rift. Angered at Wolf Rain's stupidity and ignorance, Jean and his Bloodhounds participated in the first wave of executions but were soon forced to flee when the Thirteen Dracula could no longer afford to protect them. Gathering a mere handful of Presas still loyal to Katsumi Scarlet, Jean and his Loyalists disguised their identities and fled to various parts of the World, most notably Americas and Europe, and were never heard from again. It wasn't until the resurface of Wolf Rain and Romulus Fane that and the surviving Loyalists would show their faces yet again. But no longer were they affiliated with the Reikon Kyuuban nor the Fushi Coven, having secretly observed them and evidently grown disgusted at their downfall. While Jean chose to have no ties with the Reikon Kyuuban, he still pledged loyalty to Katsumi Scarlet, whom he believed to be the only one who can right the Presas' wrongs and create a peaceful coexistence once again or destroy them once and for all. Appearance Before Jean abandoned his Human Form, he typically appeared as a youthful man nearing his late twenties. He was fairly tall, graced with a lithe and muscular frame that continually reverberated with pure, unadulterated power. He was described to possess an aura of authority that permeated throughout his body and also seemed to commanded subordinance and absolute obedience from others, something that cannot be regularly ignored by most Presas. Jean had been described as a handsome individual, but not in the concept Humans and Reikon Kyuuban normally described. It was his charm and aura of authority that changed everyone's perception of him, up to the point that many were easily influenced by his mere presence and could be led to the heat of battle with no form of hindrance or any amount of resistance. What Jean's body emphasized the most was the sheer brutality and savagery his body typically exacerbated. He was neither regal and elegant, instead, Jean was the Untamed Wilderness given form, a true Presas some remarked. Jean's hair was kept somewhat long, colored a dull silver gray tone, cut into a spiky fashion that always stayed the same, as if protected by some unnatural force. His hair was made to stay away from his face, but whenever it was parted down and covered him, many onlookers noted how truly savage and unkempt Jean looked. Cold yet serious eyes dictated Jean's usual emotionless side, but he was known to break character whenever within the vicinity of his companions and Katsumi Scarlet. As a Human, Jean was a man who hardly smiled and instead, regularly utilized a poker face with most meetings. Each time Jean decided to speak, a voice both authoritative and empathetic would come out, able to command almost anyone to do his bidding. While some may be put off, others were instead drawn to Jean, noting him to be quite exotic and foreign. As a Presas, Personality Synopsis Reikon Kyuuban Saga History Equipment Nunchaku (ヌンチャク, Nunchak): Powers and Abilities It was common knowledge that the older a Moon Child becomes in age, the stronger they become in terms of strength and abilities, with the Presas baring no exception to this rule. As one of the oldest Presas in existence, if not the only one, was possibly a being of immeasurable power and ability, able to contend with numerous Elders and even the legendary Thirteen Dracula on equal footing. Having abandoned his Human Form shortly after the Presas Rift, Jean had been apparently able to completely synchronize with his Vociferante, the abilities it granted now one and the same with his natural powers. Immortality: High-Speed Regeneration: Unlike the Reikon Kyuuban, the Presas were more than capable of healing their wounds at a far accelerated rate. Numerous Presas had shown themselves to be able to survive wounds that would normally kill a Shinigami or Meta-Humans such as the Quincy and Fullbringer. Keen Intellect: Heightened Senses: Due to being an aged Presas, Jean's natural vision and hearing had been significantly enhanced to grand proportions, up to the point where he can easily see and detect targets miles away with a mere glance. Jean was more than able to see beyond the visible spectrum of light and had been known to use the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums to hunt biological targets. By changing the filaments in his eyes, Jean also used a Reiryoku Vision Detector to easily sense and see the Spiritual Races such as , , and . By extension, the heightened sense granted Jean an increase of spatial awareness, as he was able to seemingly "slow" the environment around him, giving the Presas the capability to react instantly and accordingly to whatever situation that presented itself. Jean's Presas Ears had been fine tuned to a degree where he can hear every known frequencies, even ones outside normal range. His hearing could pick up every sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of different sounds and conversations, even focus on specific thing if need be. If required, Jean was able to focus on an area and filter out any unneeded sound. *'Lúavista' (月子の空想 (ラビスタ) Rabisuta; Gallic for Moon Sight, Japanese for Vision of the Moon Children): Presas possessed another specialized field of vision called the Moon Children Vision, where they were able to detect individuals with Reikon Kyuuban and Presas blood and tune in on them. Presas Hunter used the Vision to their advantage , as it allowed them to spot enemies at a significant range and determine who was friend or foe from bystanders. Upon activation, Moon Children Vision almost reduced sound to near nothing, and dulled visual details as means to enhance target focus. Individuals with Reikon Kyuuban or Presas Blood were often differentiated with a faint purple outline to their eyes. *'Caza' (猟中月(カザ) Kaza; Gallic for Hunt, Japanese for Hunting Among the Moon): Physical Powers Monstrous Brute Strength: While the Reikon Kyuuban were largely known for speed and finesse, the Presas were regularly known for their brute strength. Immense Durability: Enhanced Speed and Agility: Natural Weaponry: *'Enhanced Bite': During a Presas's Transformed State, they gained possession of a mouth capable of producing an extremely powerful bite with their jaws and fangs. They were able to unhinge or extend their jaws to create a larger mouth. The fangs were razor-sharp, able to easily slash and rip through anything. It was also noted to quite durable, up to the extent that a Presas could catch a Zanpakuto with no effort and may even break it with a slight jerk. *'Enhanced Claws': During a Presas's Transformed State, they gained possession of a prominent set of retractable claws. Presas had been noted to easily cut and rip through flesh with savage and brutal efficiently, lacerating anything it came into contact with. : *'Fist of the Fanged Wolf': Spiritual Powers : Telepathy: Presas Abilities Jakuho Master (寂歩, Silent Stride): Lobomísil (雷撃歯根 (ロボミシル) Robomisiru; Gallic for Wolf Missile, Japanese for Torpedo Fang) Vociferante Quotes *( to a Wolf Rain Recruiter) "I rather trust the Queen than the worthless mutts of Wolf Rain. Remember, you were the ones who had foolishly brought the Genocide upon the Presas; ergo, there is no one else to blame but yourselves for our downfall. *( to Katsumi Scarlet) "How many times have I told you my Queen, there is no way you can lie to me. It's completely futile with my amazing sense of hearing." Gallery File:Jean-Gallon1.jpg File:Jean-Gallon2.jpg File:Jean-Gallon3.jpg File:Jean-Gallon4.jpg File:Jean-Gallon5.jpg Notes Trivia *Although the Reikon Kyuuban enacted the Presas Genocide, and his Loyalists did not place the blame on them. In fact, they held Wolf Rain responsible for the Presas downtrodden state and near extinction. * shares the same height and weight as his Image Source. * 's Birthday coincides with the release date of The Wolf Man (1941 film), where the concept of Werewolves were brought to the World and made famous. Behind the Scenes *' 's' Appearance is based on that of Jon Talbain, otherwise known as Gallon, who was one of the central characters found in the Darkstalkers series. * 's Last name, Regendorf, is a reference to Akira and Wolfgang Regendorf, two primary characters found in Dance in the Vampire Bund. References Literature References Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Presas Category:World of the Living Resident Category:World of the Living Residents Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters